Loud, Loudd N Louder (My Version)
by 816isa99
Summary: Loud, Loudd N Louder is a The Loud House version of Ed, Edd N Eddy. No Rude Comments, please.
1. If It Smells Like an Loud

**Parody of the episode "If It Smells Like an Ed"**

Scene #1

Lincoln, Lori and Leni are walking across the royal woods.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Ah...it's the beautiful day at Royal Woods. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and the trees and flowers are sprouting.

Leni: What do you want to do today Linky?

Lori: Yeah Lincoln, what do you want to do today?

Lincoln: I don't know, what do you guys wanna do today?

Lori: I know! Let's go see what guys are up to!

Lincoln and Leni: Great idea, Lori!

Leni: Why didn't I think of that?

Lori: Because I'm literally know everthing.

When they enter, they saw Liam handing out chocolate bars to everyone.

Lori: Chocolate Bars! Don't mind if I do.

She steals one from Liam.

Leni: Lincoln, look! Chocolate Bars!

They steal it from Liam too.

Ronnie Anne: It's about time you lame-o's showed up.

Lori: Is that a heart? That's so literally lovely and fascinating.

Leni: And red!

Lincoln: I think it's a lovely addition to our royal woods.

Lana: Hey everybody, let's sing.

Lola: Go ahead, Lana!

Everbody cheering

Scene #2

Lana:

When your feelings hurt

And it hurts you know

Everybody:

Friends are there to help you

When things are bad such as when we get mad and other stuff like that

And we figure out to solve problems and we still be friends

Friends are there to help you

If you feeling down

And you're depressed

Friends are there to help you

Lana: Second verse, same as the first!

Everybody:

When your feelings hurt

And it hurts you know

Friends are there to help you

When things are bad such as when we get mad and other stuff like that

And we figure out to solve problems and we still be friends

Friends are there to help you

If you feeling down

And you're depressed

Friends are there to help you

Scene #3

Lori: This song is literally fascinating.

Lana: Thanks, Lori. Isn't that precious?

Lori: It sure is.

Lori reaches into Lana's pants and hikes up Lana's undies, pulling them over her head in a wedgie.

Lana: I'm being wedgied again!

Everybody laughing at her, not with her, except Lola. Lana looks around the circle of mean faces and falls to the ground in tears.

Lola: (to Lincoln and elder sisters) That's it, blockheads! I'm telling Mom and Dad on you!

Leni: (looking sacred) We're totes dead.

Lori: Aw c'mon, guys. It was just a joke.

Bobby: Hey Guys, wasn't there a paintbrush here a second ago?

Lola: What? Somebody took it!

Lincoln is walking away

Lincoln: Have I ever mentioned you have impeccable timing, Lori?

Lola grabs Leni

Leni: Here we go...

Lola: You stole my paintbrush again, guys! Give it back!

Leni: What Paintbrush?

Lola trips over Lincoln's outstretched leg.

Lincoln: We didn't take your paintbrush, little brat.

Ronnie Anne: Well, things are literally picking up.

The other siblings, including Lincoln, gathering around

Luan: Of all the bad luck, huh Lincoln?

Lincoln: Abosolutely, Luan.

Bobby: What's that rag doing in your pocket, Lincoln?

Bobby is pointing at a stained rag sticking out of Lincoln's pocket.

Lincoln shocked and seeing the unsympathetic faces of the other people.

Lincoln: Oh c'mon, guys! Why do you have to blame us? We would never do that. It isn't my rag!

Lana: Guys, Look!

A hockey stick has been thrown straight through the heart.

Lola: Oh brother.

The others murmur, shocked. Ronnie Anne pulls the stick out and stares at Lori.

Ronnie Anne: Something literally reeks around here.

She plucks the hockey stick from the heart.

Lori: (noticing the others are staring at them) What, it wasn't our fault.

Ronnie Anne: What's your name doing on this stick? (Lori's name is written on the stick)

Lori: My name? Don't look at me!

Lincoln: We should protest. Your accusations are purely based on conjecture. Why we would never–

Ronnie Anne: Shut up, Lame-o!

Lola: Yeah, like we are going to believe paintbrush stealers!

Bobby: Or hockey stick throwers! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, blaming on Ronnie Anne! That's not cool. Lori, I'm breaking up with you!

Lori: What? Why?

Bobby: You ruined our friendship day again.

Lola: Lousy siblings!

Lana: Yeah, what she said.

Ronnie Anne: You guys are dorks.

Luan laughs sinisterly as other sisters walks away from the them.

Others: *booing at them*

Lori: C'mon people, we're literally innocent, honest. You guys gotta trust us! You shouldn't boo to us.

Leni hugs the damaged heart.

Leni: (in tears) I never forget you heart.

Lincoln: What could a stained rag be doing in my pocket?

Lincoln: They're accusing us, guys. (he turns to viewers) Sorry to hear that, guys. That's the point. I don't care my sisters blaming me, beating me up, and getting very mad at us.

Leni notices a little footprint on the sidewalk.

Lincoln: I'm not ready to accept that, elder brother. At least not without establishing a motive as to why someone would want to implicate Leni, you, and I with such contemptible wrongdoings. Now, let's see.

Lincoln pulls out a list of other sisters suspects.

Lori: Well, everyone's jealous of our talents, charm, and good looks. We has no clue about this.

Lincoln: You're right, Lori.

Leni: I know who did it!

Lori: What are you talking about, Leni? (she walks over to Leni)

They saw a little footprint

Lori: I wonder who literally step it.

Leni: I don't know. Maybe someone did it.

Lincoln: We need to find out who responsible for this.

They start to investigate.

Scene #5

Lincoln and elder sisters searched the people who did it.

They go to garage. They found out Lola, dressed in full hockey attrie and practicing shooting pucks into a net.

Lola: Um, eh, this isn't what it looks like...

Lori: You're that twerp maniac! That was your hockey stick! (she brings Lola out)

Lola: No, I didn't do it, Lori, honest! It wasn't me!

Lincoln: Liar, Liar! Pants on fire!

Lori: Check it out, guys. She set us up, didn't she, that brat–

Lincoln: No match here, Lori.

Lola: I hate sports! Lynn makes me practice!

Lori: I did not know that.

Lori: Could have sworn it was literally her.

Lincoln: Yeah, we didn't see that coming.

Scene #6

They still investigating, but until Bobby Ronnie Anne and twins show up.

Ronnie Anne: Uh-hah, you lame-o's are busted!

Lola: What did you do to them?

Lori: Well, we're investaigating who literally did that.

Ronnie Anne: I don't care. We saw you nerds with our own eyes!

Lincoln: Please, let us explain! We have evidence that proves our innocence!

Leni: Yeah, it's not like we're guilty.

Bobby: We've quite had enough of your lies!

Lana: They made me cry!

Ronnie Anne: That's it! We're gonna pulverize you

Bobby, Ronnie Anne and the twins advance towards Lincoln, Lori and Leni.

Lincoln, Lori and Leni: RUN AWAY!

Ronnie Anne: Get back here!

Lola: Make them cry, Ronnie! Do it!

Lori: Hurry, they're literally gaining on us!

Lola: Get back here, guys!

Ronnie Anne: Hey Liam, how about helping us, dude? There's plenty of lame-o's to go around.

Liam, eating popcorn, declines.

Ronnie Anne: Fine then, if you don't wanna help us, that's fine.

They running away from them, but Leni was trying to catch up with them.

Leni: Guys, wait up!

She finally caught up

Lori's hands reach out of a bush and grab him by his feet. She pulls Leni in. Lincoln bounces out and land facefirst in the dirt. The kids run past the bush.

Bobby: This way, guys!

Ronnie Anne: It's poundin time.

Lori: Phew, that was close.

Lincoln: Huh? (he finds a chocolate in her teeth and pulls it out) What's this? (she stands up) Look! A procession of chocolate bars!

A line of chocolate bars leads away from the Lincoln and his elder sisters.

Lincoln: Lori, I have a hunch if we follow this trail, it will lead straight to our perpetrator!

Lori: Time to squeal on the heel!

Leni: (eating some of the chocolate off the ground) Tasty!

Lincoln and elder sisters follow the trail. It leads to a log bridge. Lori and Lincoln cross easily. Leni, who is eating off the ground, has a tougher time, as her mouth gets wedged around the bridge. His gang don't notice.

Lori: That criminal is leading us right to her! What an idiot!

Lori and Lincoln continue along the path. Suddenly, they stop. The path leads to a deserted cabin.

Ronnie Anne: Let's try that way!

The savage kids start along the path where Lincoln and his gang took.

Bobby: Yeah, let's go that way!

Lincoln and elder sisters stand staring nervously at the door. The door clangs open and shut with the wind.

Lori: You go first, Lincoln.

They stand there, afraid to go in. A long pause occurs.

Lori: (breaking the silence) Ahh, there's no one in there.

Lincoln: I concur, Lori. Why, no one in their right mind would hide in that shed.

They turn to go, but Leni runs into them, pushing them into the shed.

Leni: Kids are mean! Lola hurt!

Lincoln, Lori and Leni land beneath a small window, which provides the only light.

Ronnie Anne: Hey guys, check it out! I bet they're in that shed! (she looks in)

Lori: Poo-poo. Poo, Poo poo?

Lincoln and the elder sisters are doing impression of Lily.

Ronnie Anne: No sign of the lame-o's. Just a baby, I think.

She walks away and Lincoln and his elder sisters go back to normal.

Bobby: She wouldn't go deserted cabin.

Lori: I'm sure hope it worked.

Lincoln: Well, Lori, there have been cases of domestic bovine whose grunt could be misconstrued as somewhat of a quack.

They throw open the door to find the other kids still linger.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, there they are! Let's tear 'em apart.

Lincoln, Lori and Leni: *screaming* (they slam the door)

Ronnie Anne: (banging on the door) Come out and play and take it like a lame-o!

Lincoln: (to the readers) This is the end! We have no choice! They gonna beat us up!

The savage kids destroyed the door. The captured Lincoln, Lori and Leni.

Lola: I got you now, guys!

Lincoln: We've been caught again!

Leni: It didn't work at all.

Chandler, Hank and Hawk shows up. They doing evil laugh.

Scene #7

Lincoln and elder sisters are taped to a fence and being pelted with fruit. The kids are throwing at them.

Lori: This literally isn't so bad.

Lincoln: The lesser of two evils, I suppose. Although, I can't help but feel something isn't right here.

Leni: (catching an orange in the face) You got me guys!

Fruit basket empty, the kids leave.

Bobby: Well, I feel so good.

Ronnie Anne: This will teach you a lesson.

Lola: Idiots.

Lana: I agree with Lola. Looks good on you guys.

Liam: You certainly are a little piggy, aren't you? I'm confused as to why you provide him with these chocolate bars, but who's complaining?

Lincoln and Lori: (realizing) CHOCOLATE BARS! (Luan begins to shake)

Lori: Where did you get those from?

Lola: Get what? (she turns around, revealing a boot with the sole painted) I have no idea what you are talking about.

Lincoln: Look, you guys! A paint-spattered boot!

Leni: *sniffing* I smell trouble...

Lola: (triumphantly tossing the boot away) Yes! You got it! It was me!

Lori: Why, you maniac, why did you–

Lincoln: But, why, Luan. Why did you do it?

Lola: Revenge is sweet!

Lori: Revenge? What's literally suppose to mean?

Lola: I accused you for ruining our friendship day!

Lori: What? That's not true!

Lincoln: The wedgie!

Leni: Oh, yeah, it was totes funny. (she giggles)

Lola: Cut it out, guys! I have never been so humiliated in all my life. (she begins to remember what she did)

(The flashback begins)

Lola: After you pulled Lana's pants down, your mocking laughter, gouging at my fragile pride just like Lana's undies. It was at that moment... I formulated my revenge. When the coast is clear, I sneaked really quietly. I stole the paintbrush. I just waited for the others to take my bait.

Lola: LINCOLN!

Lola: Bingo. My evil plan was working. With my next move, I would have to sacrifice my own shoulder stuffing. I put stained rag Lincoln's Pocket.

Lola is shown tucking the rag into Lincoln's pocket.

Lola: Smooth as silk. And let's not forget Lori.

Lola is seen writing Lori's name on a hockey stick and plunging it through the heart.

Lola: Who cares if someone would sink so low as to pierce our heart of friendship? Cad. Ignoring the butterflies in my tummy, I needed to protect my innocence. So I chose a patsy to keep you losers off my trail.

Lola is seen giving Lori some jujubes.

Lola: In enters Liam, who's insatiable appetite for my chocolate bars fit snugly into my plans.

Lola is seen painting a work boot.

Lola: I'm really creative, I decided to tease and taunt you with false clues.

Lola is seen placing the wet painted shoe on the sidewalk.

Lola: As he would have known to cement my freedom from sin. The chocolate bars remained a constant theme.

Lola is seen placing the chocolate bars and then hustling inside when she hears the Lincoln, Lori and Leni are coming.

Lola: It was all I could do to contain the excitement in the air. Vengeance would be mine. So I pulled myself together for my final performance...

Lola is seen calling them to the trail.

Lola: ...and nailed your butts.

Lola is seen standing behind her siblings as they pound on the door. He is laughing his head off.

Lola: Me and others are finally capture you guys!

Lola: Before others coming to pulverise you, I asked Chandler, Hank and Hawk to join my side after I got beat up.

(The flashback ends)

In reality, Lola is laughing. Lincoln, Lori and Leni are surprised.

Lincoln: Ingenious!

Lori: I don't get it.

Lincoln: A little long-winded, mind you, but absolutely cunning.

Leni: (stomach rumbling) Is it time for lunch?

Lola: No, it's time for you take you guys away. (she snapped her fingers and the bullies shows up)

Chandler: (popping up from behind the fence) We aim to please! Anoint the rebels, big dudes!

The bullies grab the section of fence to which the Louds are taped and drag them away.

Lincoln, Lori and Leni: BULLIES!

The bullies drag them off to the woods, presumably back to the cabin.

Lola: (laughing) Don't mess with the best, suckers! (turns to the viewers) I accused Lincoln, Lori and Leni because I planned my revenge plan. (doing super evil laugh)

**The End**


	2. X Marks the Loud

**Parody of this epiosde: X Marks the Ed**

It is a beautiful day on the water as the sun shines down on it. Suddenly, a doll plops down into the water, a rope tied around its neck. Lynn, Lana and Lisa relaxing in a ship, fishing in the pond for who-knows-what.

Lynn: This is the life. If we catch some fish, we will become collectable.

Lana: Got any eights?

Lisa: I actually think we'll be catching anything in the backyard pond, Lynn.

Something bites Lana's line.

Lana: Ooh. FISH! FISH! (She heaves at the rod, trying her best to pull the fish in)

Lynn: It's ours! Reel it in, Lana!

Lana: It's a big fish, Lynn!

Lisa: Oh pshaw. No creature could survive in this pond.

Lana: If it's not of this world it's mine!

Lynn and Lisa continue to heave until it rises out of the water. At that point, Lynn steps back, scared.

Lynn and Lana: What is that?!

Lana has pulled out something that looks like a fish but is made entirely of various meats.

Lana: (dancing in the boat) Oh goodie goodie! It's Lisa's freezer experiment! I wondered where my roomate Lola hid it. Yep, that's a keeper alright. (She tries to swing the experiment into the boat.)

Lynn and Lisa: NO, LANA!

The big fish thing swings around against the side of the boat. It hits with enough force to knock the boat upside down, sending them flying out of the water.

Lynn: Dang it, Lana! (She leaps on her) How are we supposed to get ahead in life if we keep being loud? (Her hat falls off, and Lana stares) What the freak are you lookin at? (Lana poking Lynn's head) Quit poking my head, Lana.

Lana: (taking Lynn to the pond) I spy with my little eye.

They look at Lynn's reflection and see a red bump popping up.

Lana: Something that is red.

Lynn: What's that?

Lana: I seen this before, Lynn! I forget where. Let's rub it!

Lana proceeds to rub the wet sleeve back and forth on Lynn's head. When she puts Lynn down, the top of her head is flattened and blurred, although the bump and it grows worse.

Lana: There ya go.

Lisa: (cleaning Lynn up) Really Lana? That is so unsanitary. May I have a look? (She uses a magnifying glass to examine the bump) Well Lynn, it's nothing more than a pimple.

Lynn: (looks scared and terrified) Oh-no!

Lisa: Congratulations, Lynn! It seems puberty has opened your door to grown up!

Lynn: I'm too ugly to have zits, Lisa! What if i'll be in laughing stock and somebody sees me?

Lisa: Oh please. Pimples are a natural phase of growing up, as normal as Mother's charcoal filter shoe inserts.

Lana: Oh, I make a game out of mine, Lynn. Cause I'm productive. You can play connect-four.

Lana shows Lynn connect-four

Lana: See? It's fun, right?

Luan: (offscreen) Okay, I'm watchin, Mr. Coconuts!

Lana: Hey Luan, come and look at Lynn! (she runs to fetch Luan)

Lynn: Aah! (she runs away)

Lisa: Lana?

Lynn peeks out from the bush in which she is hiding. Luan and Mr. Coconuts are now here.

Lisa: Don't you think you should respect Lynn's sensitivity to this matter?

Lana: Mum's the word, Lis.

Lana proceeds to chase Lynn out of her hiding-hole.

Lynn: Hey, what do you think doing? Cut it out, Lana!

Lana: Don't look at Lynn, Luan.

Luan: Hey Lynn! What happened to your head?

Lynn: (using her hands to cover her pimple) It's nothing.

Luan: (lifting Lynn's hands) Is it a zit?

Lynn: Um... (She covers her pimple again) Nope

Luan: You look like a lighthouse, Lynn. *laughing* get it?

Lana: Or even a one-humped camel, eh Luan? (Lynn backs away.)

Luan: Mr. Coconuts says, Lynn should join a circus with baby animals!

Lana: Yeah. Lynn's already pitched the tent on his head.

Luan and Lana are laughing at Lynn.

Lisa: Enough, you two! Can't you see Lynn's already having a very hard time with–

Lisa looks around. Lynn is nowhere to be found.

Lisa: (calling) Lynn?

Lynn goes to her room. She is trying to remove her zit until Lisa and Lana knocks the door.

Lisa: Lynn, are you alright?

Lynn: Just one second. (she opens the door) Hey fellas, what do you think? (she is wearing a top hat) My rug is doing the trick.

Lana: Let's pull her hat in front of our siblings and we can all see her stupid zit she got. (she knocks her top hat off)

Lisa: Don't worry, Lynn. Other siblings won't make fun of you.

Lynn: Are you sure?

Lisa: Positive, but we're wasting time. (she pushes in a chair and carries a doctor's bag) Have a seat, please. I have a cosmetic remedy that's sure to hide your papule problem.

Lynn: Oh great. Now do I have to wear makeup?

Lisa: (placing a contraption on Lynn's head) I've constructed a special bib, in case of spillage.

(Lisa is cleaning the pimple)

Lisa: Nice. Now Let us begin, shall we? This foundation should conceal your small inflammatory swelling.

Lynn: (as foundation is applied) I'm feeling I'm like a sissy.

Lana: Cool, you have a zit before?

Lynn: Yep, when I was ten. Preteens do.

Lana: Ok, that's good.

Lisa: (wrapping up) But, Check it out! It's really hardly noticeable, isn't it, Lana?

Lana: You can say that again, Lis.

Lynn's pimple is contagious and it appears even bigger. However, Lynn is waiting impatiently.

Lana: (after mulling it over) I claim this planet in the name of Lana! Bringer of bacon burgers.

Lynn: Get out the way, let me see.

Lynn goes up to the mirror and looks. The zit is still very contagious. Suddenly, it triples in size, so that it is about a tenth the size of Lynn's head.

Lynn: It grew really big! The zit's getting worse, Lisa!

Lynn's righteous indignation turns to a surprised fear when she finds that she's talking to Lori, who has suddenly appeared in her bathroom.

Lori: Check it out, guys! I don't know which head to look at!

Outside, Luan has set up the show.

Luna: Luna must see this blemished outcast, yeah?

Luan: Knock it off, Luna! We're making a killing. Right, Mr. Coconuts?

Luna: (as she, Lori, and Leni surround Lynn) Oh, Luna has seen this many times in concert.

Leni: Poor Lynn, you don't look so well.

On cue, Lynn's zit swells up to even greater heights.

Lola: I think I saw it move!

Lori: This is where I'm gonna literally play with her zit!

The Loud Siblings start to laugh. Lynn's pimple swells again. It is now half the size of his head.

Lori: Don't get too close, it might literally pop, twerp!

Luan: Boy Mr. Coconuts, I am not sure if we can take Lynn out on the road. *laughing*

Lana: Gee Lynn, your zit is getting worse.

Lisa: (not joining the onlookers) All this attention seems to be irritating Lynn's blemish.

Lynn: Leave me alone and quit laughing at me! (she runs away)

Lisa: Lynn, wait!

Lori: There goes the ugly dewbling!

The Loud Siblings, including Lana and excepting Lisa and Lucy, laugh at Lori's pun.

Lisa: (get angry) STOP LAUGHING AT LYNN!

Lisa is throwing open the front door

Lisa: Please my fellow female siblings, scram!

Most of the loud siblings leave, cowed by Lynn.

Lisa: In all my years, I have never seen such deplorable behavior over one's elevation of the skin!

Lori: (smug) Gee, Lynn's got a big zit, huh Lisa?

Lana: (depressed) This is really bad, Lisa.

Lucy: (from inside) Guys, I'm going help Lynn to remove her zit.

Lisa and Lana: Really?

Lucy: Exactly.

Lucy and Lana are standing behind Lisa when she knocks on the door.

Lisa: Lynn? (Lynn has barricaded himself in his room) Lucy's going to help us. Lynn?

Lana: Let me try, Lisa. I'm going fishing. [Lana reaches under the door and pulls out the bed, the dresser, and a chair.]

Lisa: Um, Lana?

Lana: Here we go. It's a whopper, Double D! (She pulls out Lynn)

Lynn: Lucy scares me.

Lisa: You can count on me for support, Lynn.

Lana: Who brought the tarter sauce!

Lisa peeks out Lynn's front door. Seeing nothing, she signals for Lynn to follow her. Lynn is dressed in a makeshift robe. Lana brings up the rear. Suddenly, a batch of camera flashes go off.

Lola: Over here, weirdo!

Lori: Literally disgusting!

Luan: Get a close-up, Mr. Coconuts! Ya-hoo!

Lincoln: Wait! You're all in the way of my composition!

The scene is then told in snapshots.

Lisa: Halt, fellow siblings!

A shot of the Lynn, Lana and Lisa taken by surprise is followed by a pair of shots of Lanataking pictures of himself.

Lana: Out of my way, citizens!

Next it is seen that Lola has stripped Lynn of his robe, and the zit is revealed. Through all this, screams from Lynn, Lana and Lisa can be heard. After Lola's portrait, Lynn is seen running for her life.

Lynn: I'm a juvenile! STOP IT!

Lynn, Lana and Lisa finally reach their house and they enter Lynn and Lucy's room.

Lisa: Lucy, we need your help!

Lucy fends the photographers off.

Lucy: Stay out of it, guys.

Lucy slams the door.

Meanwhile, in Lynn and Lucy's room.

Lucy: Why don't you guys do something else while I'm going to fix Lynn's stupid zit.

Lisa and Lana: Ok

Lisa and Lana are doing their activities while Lucy is fixing Lynn's zit.

4 hours later

Lisa and Lana watching tv.

Lucy: (calling Lisa and Lana) Guys, come upstairs, please.

They enter Lynn and Lucy's room.

Lana: Is Lynn getting better?

Lucy: Actually, it's getting better a little. But as you can see. Lynn's zit is completely gone.

In the mirror, Lynn does look normal. However, once it is lowered, we see that her head has shrink again.

Lynn: (in a high-pitched voice) What the dang happened to my head?!

Lana: It is so puny!

Lisa: This is worthy of a Nobel Prize!

Lynn: What did you do to me, you quack?!

Lucy: Quack? I am Lucy.

Lynn: You're a quack! Quack quack quack!

Lucy: I am not a duck, I am a goth!

Lisa: (with a notepad) Lucy, How did you know what ingredients would react in such a way as to come to this conclusion?

Lucy: Well...

Lana: My turn for shrinking, Lucy!

Lynn: Fix me!

Lisa: Explain to me!

Lana: Shrink me!

Lynn runs away from them. Lucy, Lisa and Lana are chasing her.

Lana: Lynn, stop! Lucy is trying to help you!

They begin to chase Lynn

**The End**


	3. Laugh Loud Laugh

**Parody of the episode: Laugh Ed Laugh**

Leni, Lincoln and Lola are practicing delievering mail. Leni is pretending a mailman! Leni throws the mail away!

Lola: No, no, no, Leni! You're supposed to give him a letter.

Leni: Sorry Lola, I can't help myself.

Lincoln: (exhausting) Can we take a break please?

Lola: Sure

Lincoln: Thanks Lola. (turns to the viewers) Training can be really tough sometimes. But, you have to get through.

Leni: (offscreen) Hey Linky.

Lincoln: What is it, Leni?

Leni: Do you want to check our other sisters to make sure everything's okay.

Lincoln: Yeah sure, why not?

They going inside their house and they look around and there's no sign of their siblings.

Lola: Where did they go?

Lincoln: I don't know, Lola. I don't get it.

Leni: No worries, Linky. We will get to the bottom of this.

Lola: (knocks the door three times and waits) Hmmm... (she knocks the door repeatly)

Lincoln: I don't think Lana's in here, Lola.

Leni: Guys, check it out!

Lola: What?

They go down to the kitchen and they saw a note on the refridgerator.

Lincoln: I never saw it before.

Lola: Me neither.

Leni: Right here (she shows them a note)

The Note says, **"Dear Lincoln, Leni and Lola, We all got sick. We got a flu because we have a cold. But, don't worry. We will get better sooner or later. ****From, Your Family."**

Lincoln: It must be interesting!

Lola: Yeah, I guess we're the only ones on our own.

Lincoln: So it seems perfect idea, Lola.

Lola: Yeah, we can do everything like pagents...

Lincoln: Video Games and Reading comic in my undies!

Leni: And Fashion!

Lincoln and Lola: Yeah, you got it, Leni!

Lola: Let's get going, guys. Let's get down to business! (they start to run off outside)

They contemplate this and they're still contemplating it a while later.

Lincoln: Hey, I got an idea!

Lincoln is playing "Kick the Ball." Leni and Lola seems to be rather uninterested.

Lincoln: (he was kicking the ball real good) Yeah, I'm doing it!

Leni and Lola: That's what we're talking about!

Lincoln: Woo-hoo! I did it! (the ball hits him)

Leni: Lincoln, are you okay?

Lola: Yeah, Lincoln. Speak to us.

Lincoln wakes up.

Lincoln: Eh, I'm alright.

Leni: Thank goddness, Linky. I thought you're dead.

Lincoln: (playing with string) Watch and learn, Leni! (Lola was watching them. Lincoln finishes and spreads his arms to reveal an Super Hero figure)

Leni: Totes. My turn! (she plays with her string and at first, gets nothing) Dang it, I had it! (second attempt, it reveals to be an bowtie)

Lincoln: Neat trick, Leni.

Leni: Thanks, Linky.

Lola: Lola's turn (she plays with string and she gets nothing, just like Leni did) Dang it! (when she plays with string second time, she is tied herself)

Leni and Lincoln: *laughing*

Lola: (coming up to them) You guys...are BORING ME! (to Leni, who is walking away) Where do you think you're going, BRAINLESS BEAUTY? Oh yeah, that's right. You have a blonde. And you wearing a dress, just like me! (looks at both)

Lincoln: Aw, come on, Lola–

Lola: And you! What's up with your hair? Why is your hair is so white? Young people don't have white hair. But, older people do.

Leni: I know. Let's do the chores!

Lola: (in agony) LAMMME! Your ideas are lame!

Lincoln: Gee, Lola, face the facts! We have no other sisters.

Lola: No mom and dad.

Lincoln: (walking away with Leni) Let's go do the chores! (Lola just stays where she is)

Lola: Hey! Wait, you guys! Wait! Watch!

Leni: Aw come on, Lola.

Lola turns "Dancing Queen" by Abba and she starts dancing.

Lincoln: Eh, too fancy, Lola. We saw you that last time when you're doing on pageant concert. Now you're boring us. Your song is your jam. Not mine.

Leni: I love this song!

Lincoln: I'm going to do something else. (he walks away)

Leni and Lola are dancing together while Dancing Queen is still on.

After that, Leni and Lincoln are now sitting on the couch in the living room and they thinking something.

Lincoln: Leni, I have a idea.

Leni: What do you mean "idea"?

Lincoln: Let's prank Lola.

Leni: I don't know, Linky. I don't think Lola would like that.

Lincoln: We're not doing harm pranks. We're doing harmless prank this time. First, let's disguise as Luan and Mr. Coconuts. Second, when Lola finish her favorite song. We knock the door. And she won't recognize us.

Leni: Ok, sounds good to me.

Lincoln: Let's boogie.

In Lola and Lana's room, The song is finished. Lola stopped dancing. She heard somebody is knocking on the door.

Lola: Who is it? Is that burglars again?

Leni: (as Luan) No, it's Luan and Mr. Coconuts. (Lola opens the door and she discovered Leni and Lincoln disguised as Luan and Mr. Coconuts)

Lola: Well, If it isn't Luan and Mr. Coconuts! I'm inviting you two, but I made a tea for you guys.

Lincoln: (as Mr. Coconuts) Thanks, Lola.

They sit down and they have some tea.

Lola: What do you think, guys? That tea is really good, huh?

Lincoln: (as Mr. Coconuts) It sure is, little girl.

Leni: (as Luan) This best tea party we ever had. (her mask falls off)

Leni: Oops.

Lola: Luan. You dropped your face. I'll get you a new one!

Lincoln looks at Leni angrily, as Leni ruined the scheme.

Lincoln: Leni! Look what you done!

Lola is in living room, playing with three paper cups. She shuffles them.

Lola: Hey, find the bone, where's the bone, here's the bone! Round you go, where, you sure you wanna? Ok, here we go, you can't see, I don't know, you tell me, okay, time's up, gotta go! C'mon, let's go, don't waste time, hmmm...

Lola is playing a bone game with Charles. Charles picks the center cup, and Lola tosses it aside.

Lola: Sorry, you lose. (She reveals that the nut was under the cup on the right. Pets come up to her) Who's next?

Lola collects a bunch of pet foods, she feeds them and walks off.

Lola: Bye, guys.

Lola returns to Lincoln and Leni.

Lincoln: Hey Lola, how's it coming?

Lola: It was little magnificent.

Leni: Like what?

Lola: I played with our pets a game.

Lincoln: Are you fetching Charles?

Lola: I played with three cups. I put the bone somwhere in the cup. I shuffled it. Finally, charles loses.

Lincoln: What?

Leni: That was mean.

Lola: I tricked him again.

Lynn Sr.: (offscreen) I heard you guys you by yourselves.

Lola: *confused* what?

Lincoln, Leni and Lola turns around and they looking at them, revealing their siblings and parents.

Rita: I saw you doing something fun.

Lincoln: We tried to do fun things and we got bored while you guys are gone.

Luan: It was my idea.

Lola: What's your idea?

Luan: I pranked you guys by hiding something else, after we wrote a letter that we're gone because you don't want to believe we got kidnapped by burglars. *laughing* get it?

Lincoln, Leni and Lola are laughing. The rest of the family laughed

**The End **


	4. Loud-n-Seek

**Parody based on Ed-n-Seek**

Scene #1

Luan, Maggie and Benny are watching the prank show.

Luan, Maggie and Benny: *laughing*

Luan: That was a best pranking ever!

Maggie: I know, right?

Benny: I would have farted so bad I can fart someone's face. (he farts)

Luan and Maggie: Ewww!

Maggie: Don't do that.

Luan: Yeah, it's disgusting. (turns to the readers) Benny is overdoing it again. He's unstoppable. What a low move of him.

The door opens and Clyde walks in.

Clyde: Hello? Is anybody home?

Clyde goes back and closes the door. He's searching for something. Luan, Maggie and Benny watch surreptitiously. He picks up the vase and shakes it. Lola pops out.

Clyde: Ah-ha! I found you!

Clyde runs off. Lola follows, grumpily. Luan, Maggie and Benny look at each other, and then head outside.

Scene #2

Luan, Maggie and Benny see what's going on.

(Ronnie Anne is running. Lincoln is running in the same direction)

Lincoln: I'm gonna get ya!

Luan: Hey, Little Bro!

Lynn hits them with her bike. They all fly into the air. Maggie and Benny landed on the ground. Luan is the last to come down, and she lands on a running Luna's back)

Luna: What up, sis!

Luan: Not much. What's happening? (Luna sticks her head into the ground) What's going on, Luna?

Luna: I cannot hear you, I am invisible. I have gone to the rock concert.

Lynn rides by.

Luan: Hey, Lynn.

Lynn: What? (it reveals that Luan is got on her bike and she screams)

Lynn: Get off, weirdo.

Luan: I know what ya doing. You can't fool me. Cause I'm smart.

They fall down.

Luan and Lynn: Ow, that hurt.

Benny: Hey Luan, look!

Luan: What's going on?

Clyde freezes like a statue.

Luan: I don't get it. Who cares if Lincoln is playing statue? (to the readers) *sighs* If Lincoln's sidekick was a real statue then, we would believe him he's a statue.

Lola: Ready or not, here I come, Lana!

Luan: Oh boy! Hide-n-seek!

Lola is walking on the sidewalk, searching for Lana.

Luan: (popping out of a trash can lid) Bet ya never thought for looking for me! *laughs*

Lola: Yuck! Luan! (she push the trash can lid down)

Benny: (walks to her) Can we play, Lola?

Lola: Um...NO WAY, BLOCKHEAD!

(Lola walks by him, but Benny pops out of a bush in front of her)

Lola: NO!

Benny: Please just let us play, Lola.

Lola: Big blockhead, we are in the middle of a game, come back until it's over!

Luan: (coming up towards of her) Come on, Lola! Let us play! We're begging you. We'll stop interrupting your game.

Lola: YOU'RE RUINED MY TURN AGAIN, LUAN!

Maggie: Whoa, take it easy, spoiled mouth brat. Don't hurt Luan feelings.

Benny: Oh Lola! (the loud siblings are standing behind him) Is the game over now?

Luan: Looks like it, Benny.

Lola: *growls*

The loud siblings go into a huddled decision about whether to let Luan, Maggie and Benny this game.

Lincoln: All right, you guys can play.

Luan, Maggie and Benny: ALRIGHT!

Lynn: But, you really have to be it. (Luan, Maggie and Benny freeze in mid-air in surprise)

Luan: Piece of cake.

Scene #3

Luan, Maggie and Benny are counting. They are huddled around a tree with a sign reading "Home" nailed to it.

Benny: One, two, got some puppets...Three, four, at the market...Five, six, what is that stench...

Luan: Seventy-four, seventy-five, one hundred. Ready or not, here we come! I know exactly know where they hiding.

Luan, Maggie and Benny start to run off. The noise of pattering feet comes from behind Luan.

The Loud Siblings: Home free! (Luan turns around to find them all touching the tree)

Lola: Guess you're it again! (The loud siblings run off)

Luan: This is not fair. They're cheating again. We have to do something about this home free thing!

Scene #4

In the garage, Benny and Maggie are sitting on the wagoon while they are waiting for Luan.

Luan: Hey guys! Look what I found! (she holds out some goggles) They're body-heat peeking goggles.

Benny: That's cool.

Maggie: Are you using it?

Luan: Yeah. (she flips a switch. The goggles take a moment to work, but when they do Maggie appears)

Luan: Your turn, Maggie. (she pass the googles to her)

Maggie: (she put the googles on and sees Benny) Wow, really interesting. (she gives the goggles to Benny)

Benny: (he puts it on and sees Maggie)

Maggie: What are you loooking at?

Benny: Nothing.

Luan: We gotta get going. We've got a game to win!

Scene #5

Luan, Maggie and Benny are ready to go. Benny is wearing the goggles.

Luan: Look Maggie, Benny is becoming cyclops.

Maggie: Yeah, I can tell.

Benny: Hmmm... I wonder where they hiding (he is scanning around and he found something)

Benny: Hey! (he points. Luan found Lola)

Luan: Gotcha, little demon!

Lola: Dang it, Luan!

Luan: Good work, Benny!

Benny: Thanks.

Lola: Wait until I get the hands on you next time, punk!

Luan: See ya, grumpy one!

Scene #6

After that, Benny found all Luan's siblings except Lincoln.

Luan, Maggie and Benny: Yeah! We're winning! We're winning!

Maggie: Luan, you forgot Lincoln.

Luan: Big deal, Maggie. At least we got home base. (she points hermthumb at empty space)

Maggie and Benny: We do?

Luan: Hey! Where's home base? (Maggie and Benny gasps. Home base is on the other side of the royal woods)

Maggie: Oh no!

Luan, Maggie and Benny AAH!

Lincoln darts out from the front door.

Luan, Maggie and Benny: AAH!

Luan: Go get him, Benny! Hurry! (Benny chases Lincoln like a monster)

Benny: ROAR!

The Loud Sisters: Go, Lincoln, go!

Lincoln: Hey Benny, pick your own size!

Benny: ROAR! (The loud sisters continue to shout encouragement)

Lincoln dives for home base. Just before he touches the tree, Benny tackles him, stopped him.

Luan and Maggie: We can hide! We can hide!

Benny: Lincoln's it! Lincoln's it!

Luan: You'll never find us, suckers! Start counting. But, don't peek.

Luan, Maggie and Benny rush off laughing.

Scene #7

Luan exits her house, carrying an enormous armload of food.

Lincoln: (counting) Eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three–

Luan: (running behind him) –Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six–

Lincoln: –Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine.

Luan comes to a bush. She knocks on it, and it makes a metallic clanging noise. She looks both directions then a hatch opens, and a pair of eyes peer out.

Benny: Mmm... (Luan jams the food in. He jumps in after it and pulls the hatch shut)

Luan: (eating a burger and fries) Ha! This is the best hiding spot!

Benny: We can hide here!

Maggie: You know what, Luan? Hide and Seek is the best game we ever had!

Luan: It sure is.

Luan and Maggie: (as Benny shakes the cans) BENNY, NO!

The bunker explodes, shooting straight up. After a few seconds, it comes down again. It is followed by a rain of snacks and treats. They stand up, covered in food debris.

Lincoln: Ready or not, here I come!

Benny: Lincoln's coming.

Maggie: I know. But, we really need to keep it down and hide.

They're looking for hiding place

Lincoln: You can run, but you can't hide!

Benny: Jimmy's getting closer! (Luan zooms off)

Lincoln is looking for people. He ruffles a bush, sneaking around.

Lincoln: Come out, come out, wherever you are! (she looks in a grove of trees) Peek-a-boo!

Luan, Maggie and Benny zoom by behind him.

Lincoln is searching the living room. He passes by Luan, who is invisible. Lincoln then looks inside the closet. Finding nothing, he moves on. We are then permitted to see that Maggie was actually inside the closet. He passes a TV, on which something called the "Detective Show" A few seconds after he walks past, Benny was revealed on T.V. Lincoln is looking everywhere in the house

Lincoln: Hmm...this gonna be harder that I thought.

Scene #8

Luan, Maggie and Benny burst out of the house, running full speed.

Luan: There's the tree. Quick, touch it!

Luan dives for the tree (which is still in the wagon) and makes it!

Luan: Home free! (Maggie and Benny jumps on as well. This makes the wagon start rolling down the hill)

Luan, Maggie and Benny: HOOOOMMMEEE FRREEEEEE! [Several crashes are heard.]

There are a bunch of trees, lying in a pile. The "Home" tree is on top. Luan pushes the trees away from them.

Luan: Home free!

Maggie: We won.

Benny: Others it!

Luan: (to the viewers) Hide and seek is so much fun! (to Maggie and Benny) Isn't it, guys?

Maggie and Benny: Uh-huh.

Maggie: (to the viewers) We found all Luan's siblings.

Benny: (to the viewers) We didn't let Lincoln see us. At least, we're gonna be losers.

The three of them laughed.

**The End**


	5. Shoo Loud

**Parody of the episode: Shoo Ed**

Scene #1

Lynn opens what is presumably a car's trunk. She is in the junkyard. She pulls something out–specifically, an air freshener in the shape of a tree–but then frowns, as it wasn't what he was looking for.

Lynn: Awesome! (she pulls a bike pedal out. It is revealed that she was looking in the hood of a car) I've been looking for you. (scary noises is heard) Who's out there! (The junkyard is eerily silent) This place gives me the creeps. (she turns around to see Mr. Coconuts immediately in front of her, startling her) YIPE!

Lynn trips over something, landing on an surfing board. This board surfs down a mountain of junk until it crashes into the ground.

Luan: Whatcha doin', Lynn? Are you looking something? Maybe she lost something, Mr, Coconuts. What's that, Mr. Coconuts?

Luan: (to Lynn) Mr. Coconuts says you need to be more careful not to lose things.

Lynn: You're bugging me, sis. Go away.

Luan: (pops out of a pile of junk) Did you lose this, Lynn? (from behind another trash heap) Hey Lynn, Mr. Coconuts is looking for a new friend. (from yet another heap) Lynn, do you love my joke? (right behind her) Lynn, whatcha doin'?

Lynn: Be cool and hang with me. (pointing into the distance) RIGHT HERE!

Luan: Really? (way too excited) Let's hang, Mr. Coconuts! Whatever that means. (she runs off)

Lynn: What a twit. (turns to the viewers) Luan is the weirdo. Pretty disgusting, right? She don't stop bothering me while I'm in the middle of something.

Luan: (coming back) Ya-hoo! We found a new best friend! (she rides by on Lynn's bike)

Lynn: (chasing her) Hey, that's my bike. Give my bike back!

Scene #2

Lisa and the twins are sitting on a curb, glumly.

Lisa: Aaahh...Relish the fine summer's day, Lola. Absorb the solitude of the royal woods. The aroma of fresh-cut grass.

Lola: (grumpily) It stinks. I'm bored.

Lana: I forgot to take a bath again, guys.

When Luan comes in, riding the bike. She lands on Lola and Lisa. She then drives off.

Lana: What's up, Luan?

Lynn: (exhausted) Get back here with my bike.

Lana: What's up, Lynn.

Lynn: This weirdo is really bugging me.

Lola: Check it out, Lisa! Lynn's talking to herself.

Lisa: Seems as though Lynn's at wits end!

Lynn: (still to himself) I will give anything to get rid of that weirdo.

Lisa: (seeing Lola get an idea) Oh dear, Lana! Lola's got that evil look again!

Lana: Lola should be more pagenant. (Lola then runs excitedly to the centre of the conflict)

Lynn: Quit fooling around, Luan! Mess up my sports and I will give you a bruise (sees Lola next to her) What are you looking at?

Lola: (smugly) I heard you will give anything to get rid of Luan.

Lynn: (grabbing Lola by the chest) Get a life, dirtbag. (she throws Lola away)

Luan: Stop tickling me, Mr. Coconuts. (A crash can be heard. A bike wheel rolls onscreen and settles by Lynn's foot. Lynn picks it up; spokes are mangled, and the wheel is bent)

Lynn: So Lola, you're telling me you can get rid of that weirdo?

Lola: Yeah.

Luan: (interrupting; he has broken bike parts all over her body) Hey Lynn! I'm the bike clown! Can't catch me! (she runs off laughing)

Lola: We can get rid of Luan for you.

Lynn: Alright. But if that weirdo comes within ten feet of me... (after that, she left)

Lola: Did you hear that, Lincoln? We going to get rid of Luan!

Lisa: Yeah, I can see how Luan's game-playing could get on everybody's nerves.

Luan: Happy times! Let's dance, Mr. Coconuts! (she starts dancing around and she stops when she sees Lana) Watch this, Lana! (she turns around and does something to his face. When she turns back, Mr. Coconuts is sticking out of the neck hole in her shirt) I'm a double-headed monster. ROAR! I'm coming to get you! (she's coming towards Lana)

Lana: Whoa, are you really gonna attack me, Luan?

Lola: (having an idea) Let's change Luan into the biggest weirdo! Our other siblings will be very proud of us just to prove she is funnier. Let's go, guys.

Lana: Um, Lola...

Lola: What?

Lana: I don't think she's here. (Luan tackles her) AAAGGHH! GUYS, HELP! SHE TACKLED ME! (Luan licks her finger and she put her finger in inside Lana's ear) AAAGGH, STOP IT!

Scene #3

Lana is pulling on chains to move something. It is revealed that a bed, with a figure under a sheet on it, is being lowered from the ceiling. It comes down to where Lisa and the twins are standing.

Lola: Ready, guys?

Lisa: As We'll ever be, Lola. (Lola pulls the sheet off)

Lana: Repulsive.

Luan is lying there, dressed in an incredibly ridiculous dress.

Lisa: (annoyed) A dress? Annoying? That's all you can come up with is a dress?

Lola: What's with you? It's the most annoying thing I can think of.

Lisa: Our mother wears a suit!

Lola: I know. (turns to Luan) Luan, people really like it when you say WHY ALL THE TIME!

Luan: They do like it? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Lana: And people really like it when you tickle them. (she tickles Lola)

Lola: Lana, quit it!

Lana: See? Lola loves it.

Luan: (laughs) YESSS-HAAAAA!

Lola: Luan! That's sick! Do it again.

Luan: YESS-HAA!

Lola: This is getting better. Let's go Luan, let's get going.

Luan: No problem, Lola. (she farts)

Lana: (sniffing) I love that smell!

Lisa: That's disgusting.

Lola: It reeks.

Scene #4

In Lori and Leni's room, the two eldest sisters are texting.

Leni: Check it out, Lori.

Lori: What? (Leni shows Rita is dancing video) Wow, interesting.

Leni: Wouldn't it be cool if we show the guys about this video, Lori?

Lori: Yeah. (Leni laughs is heard) What are you laughing for? (looks at Leni) What the...

Luan is tickling Leni on her body.

Leni: That's enough, Luan. But, I liked it.

Luan: Are you interested being tickled, Leni?

Leni: Uh-huh.

Lori: (gets farted by the face by Luan and she grabs her by the chest) You're asking for trouble, twerp!

Luan: (tickling Lori and she runs away)

Lori: (looks around and Luan's gone) Where did that twerp go?

Luan: (offscreen) YESS-HAAW!

Luan: (sticking her body out from under the bed) YEESS-HAAW!

Leni: How interesting, Lori!

Lori: Luan, get out of our room!

Luan: Why?

Lori: Cause I literally said so.

Luan: Why?

Lori: Cause you literally entered our room without permission first.

Luan: Why?

Lori: Cause you literally dumb!

Luan: Why?

Leni: You can't kick her out of our room. She's really funny.

Lori: Oh please, Leni. She's irritating us.

Lola: (making the scene) Lori and Leni, let us get that Luan off your back.

Lori: Get lost, Lola!

Leni: But Lori, think about our family!

Lori: (put her hand on her face) Oh, snap!

Lola: Lana, fetch!

Lama goes under their beds and he found Luan.

Luan: *laughs* I'm really having much fun I can't stop!

Lana: Luan has left this room!

Lisa: Are we through yet, Lola?

Lola: (patting Lincoln's back) Good work, Lincoln. NEXT!

Scene #5

Liam is eating a sandwich. The ingredients including lunchmeat, tomatoes, cheese and lettuce.

Lisa and the twins see what Liam is up to.

Lisa: I'm not quite sure about this, Lola.

Lola: Who cares? This is the best time we ever created. (calls out) Luan, fetch! (Luan appears)

Luan: Ya-hoo!

Lola: (in a stage whisper) Go get him, sis!

Lana: This is gonna be great, you guys!

Lisa: Yep, you know it, Lana.

Luan goes up to Liam.

Liam: Luan, is that you?

Luan: YEES-HAW! Can I have a bite of your sandwich, Liam?

Liam: You bet! Hail to your majesty! Liam respects your best pal (Luan tickling him) Ha ha! Liam is honored by your knowledge of Lincoln's sisters. (he tickles Luan, then slaps her butt three times, and then he gives her a kiss) How lovely!

Luan: YEEES-HAAAAW!

Liam: You are full of pickles and beets today, eh, love?

Luan: Why?

Liam: You're wearing a good dress. Let's hang out!

Luan: Let's boogie! (Liam puts Disco music on and they begin to dance)

Lola: (confused) I don't get it. Why do Liam fell in love with your friend?

Lisa: It appears annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries.

Lola: This calls for drastic measures!

Lisa: Drastic measures? What's that suppose to mean? I ask you! (he turns to Lana, who has not opened her mouth the whole time)

Lana: (without opening her mouth, and thus mumbling) I had no clue.

Lisa: Lana?

Lana shakes her head.

Lincoln: Lana!

Lana shrugs.

Lisa: (gets irritated) Open your mouth!

Lana opens her mouth to reveal a chicken.

Lisa: (sighs) I do not know what to say, Lola. Your idea is pretty complicated.

Lola: Well, it was kinda cool.

Lana: People really like it when Luan is super annoying.

Lola: You had a point, Lana.

Lisa: Let's let Luan stay with Liam. He really loves Luan so much.

Lola: Whatever you say, Lisa. (to the viewers) Well, that's that. Luan is the greatest pest we ever created. She loves telling jokes, getting our other sisters nerves and she really loves to fart.

**The End**


	6. Wish You Were Loud

**Parody of the episode: Wish You Were Ed**

Scene #1

Lincoln, Lori and Leni are haning out in front yard.

The Louds: Hi, Liam.

Liam: Howdy, Louds.

Lori: Where the heck are we gonna get–hey Liam, can you spare a cup of fat?

Liam: Liam is heartbroken. (depressed, but says nothing more for a while. The Louds confused) Liam's keister grows cold.

Lori: Liam's what?

Liam: I grow tired of this cold cement, this-this twisted steel of industry, this confusing leisure delights! And your ill-at-ease customs! Liam sweats himself to understand your modern go-go world. But he yearns the simple life. The life once had in the Old Country. Oh. (his eyes brim with tears as he looks at a picture with him and animals)

Lincoln: Let me get this straight. You got tired of this cold cement, twisted steel of industry, you sweating and you felt homesick.

Liam: Yes, that's the point.

Leni: Are you ok, Liam?

Liam: My heart! My heart! It's broken. Liam longs for the farm.

Liam walks away, a thoroughly broken man.

Lori: Geez, talk about killing a mood.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Liam is pretty frustrated. How hard can it be, it must be to adapt to the future. To put aside handed down beliefs, and be pulled between two cultures. (Leni walks up to them)

Leni: Liam's homesick, Lincoln.

Lincoln: (getting an idea) A transatlantic flight. We've got the plan all up here.

Scene #2

Liam is polishing his vegetables, depressed. Suddenly, he hears a squonking noise. He goes to investigate and sees a contraption milking his cow. The milk is flowing through a hose that leads over the fence.

Lori: Let's go, Lincoln. Liam is coming back.

Leni: Be patient, Lori. He's doing it fast.

Lincoln: I'm shoveling as quickly as possible.

Lori is holding a hose. The milk is flowing into a giant bowl. Next to it is a fake box of Zombie Bran. Lincoln is shoveling tennis balls painted to look like cereal into the bowl.

Lori: We need more tennis balls to float in the milk. We need a full bowl of cereal. (she gets in the bowl and turns around and sees Liam) Uh-Oh. (to Leni in an undertone) Think fast Leni, you know the drill. (Lori splashes in the milk) Yeah! This wish is literally coming true.

Leni: I know, right? I wish I have a strong brain!

Liam: You guys like that, huh? But how can this be?

Leni: (she ducks underwater) Nice try, Liam. But, catch me if you can.

Lori: Lincoln just wished for a giant bowl of Zombie Bran, and Presto Chango! We're literally soaking in it!

Lincoln: Pretty hard to believe, huh, Liam?

Liam: Yeah.

Lori: Would you mind do us a favor?

Liam: You may.

Lori: Make your wish, close your eyes, and use your imagination.

Liam: For my wish, and take me home.

He spins around in circles, eventually fainting and hitting the ground with a giant thud.

Scene #3

When Liam awakes, the royal woods is gone, replaced with a European Woods.

Liam: Hey, what happened to Royal Woods?

Liam rushes over to the well. Taking a ladle hung on the side, he dips it in and drinks. Midway through, he stops, having found a large grasshopper in the ladle.

Liam: The water is fouled with infestation. My wish has been granted! THE SON OF A SHEPHERD HAS RETURNED!

The camera zooms out, and we see that he is merely at the construction zone. The Louds have added fake backdrops and some props to make it seem like an Old Woods.

Lincoln: (looking on with the other two Louds) I knew this encyclopedia of Old World culture would come in handy.

Lori: Good, because we literally cheering Liam up.

Leni: Totes!

Lincoln: Guys, we have to see this through. Liam has a wish.

Liam: Louds! (he rings a bell) Chocolates? Better hurry, Liam wishes to give you guys free!

Leni: Did Liam said "chocolates for free"? (The Louds gets behind the stand, dressed in ancient clothes, and they got chocolate)

Liam: Yahoo! (He pulls out a pole, jams it on the ground, and begins to shimmy up it) Are you ready, monger?

Lori: (to Lincoln) What the heck is he literally doing?

Lincoln: It's a bartering pole, Lori. The barterers shall balance themselves on the pole, using only their abdominal area. Riveting. In order to conduct any market negotiations.

Lori: That's literally stupid.

Scene #4

Liam is digging a hole.

Lori: Your mighty fine hole you dug there.

Liam: Do you love it?

Lori: Yes, this world requires a hole-digging permit.

Liam: Ssh!

Liam: What?

Leni falls into the hole.

Leni: Ow, I should have look before i fell down.

Liam: Your idiot has fallen in Liam's hole. A celebration I say!

Lori: You can literally say that again. (Liam hauls Leni out of the hole)

Liam: You there! (he is pointing at Lincoln) Patriot-dude! Raise the glass! Play me the song of Liam's world!

Lincoln: (thinking about it) That's my duck.

Lincoln begins to make a rhythm, and Liam starts dancing.

Leni: I don't know how to dance Liam.

Liam: That's my duck! (slaps Leni's butt) Give it up for Liam!

Leni: That's my duck? (she tickles Liam)

Liam: Yes, that's my duck, blonde beauty! (he pinches Leni's cheek)

Leni: That's my duck! (he slaps Liam's butt, and they laugh)

Lori and Lincoln are dancing.

Liam: That's my duck!

Lori: This song is literally not bad.

Lincoln: This my jam!

Liam: Thanks, guys.

Leni: My duck! My duck!

Liam: Uh-uh-uh.

Lincoln: What a delightful barbaric dance.

Luan: You aren't whistling dixie.

Lincoln, Lori, Leni and Liam: (horrified) Luan?

Lori: What are you doing here?

Lincoln: You can't be here. This is supposed to be an Liam's world.

Lori: (escorting Luan out) You literally don't belong here, Luan.

Luan: Why not?

Lori: Because you're not one of us.

Luan: You're not the boss of us, Lori! (she pretends to leave)

Lori: Twerphead.

Luan sneaks around. She then runs straight by Lori.

Luan: Yes-haw!

Lori: Lincoln! She's making a run for it!

Lincoln: Luan, please! Stop! We can't let Liam see you!

Leni: That's my duck! (Luan runs into Liam. Before Liam can fully process what he saw, Lori kicks Luan out)

Lori: Negative badgers. This problem in this world.

Liam: Badgers make a fine stew.

Lori: (turning her away from Luan) Sure they do. I just go get the badger.

Luan: Let's leave, Mr. Coconuts.

Luan makes a break for it and runs into another piece of scenery, toppling it. Liam looks around

Liam: This isn't my world.

Lincoln: Dang it!

Liam: You have made a Merry Andrew of Liam! For this you must–

Lincoln: Wait, Liam. Let me explain. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the goat! (he realizes what idiom he used) Oops, wrong analogy! (Liam advances on him) We were just trying to help you!

Liam: Oh, is that true? Let Liam teach you a lesson. (he grabs the glass and plays the opening notes of "That's My Duck."

Lincoln, Leni, Lori and Liam starts dancing.

Lori: Go ahead, Linky! Liam wants to celebrate!

Leni: That's my duck!

Lincoln: It's your duck, it's your duck!

Leni: Uh-huh. That's right, Linky!

Lincoln: Okay Leni, it's my duck!

Leni: It's my duck thing!

Liam: (to the viewers) Come on, everybody! (he joyfully plays the last notes)

**The End**


	7. Stiff Upper Loud

**Parody of the episode: Stiff Upper Ed**

Scene #1

Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach are standing around, having conversation.

Lincoln: (offscreen) Better hurry, because no one can resist popping bubble wrap!

Lincoln's friends: Huh? (They come to the register where Lincoln, Leni and Lisa are working)

Lisa: Our high-in-quality recycled bubble wrap can provide infinite moments of amusement! Shall I demonstrate?

Lisa grabs a bubble and strains to pop it. She gets it almost to the bursting point before she gives up.

Lisa: Well, for pshaw sakes!

Lincoln: So who's first? Liam?

Liam: Me? Okay, Louds. (he takes off two coins out from his pocket) Let Liam have a go.

Rusty: I want to try it too, Lincoln!

Clyde: Me three!

Zach: Me four!

Lincoln's friends hold out money.

Lincoln: Leni! Bubble wrap! Come on!

Lincoln: (he is grabbed by Leni and he gets annoyed) What's your problem?

Leni: Sssh. (she moves to whisper in Lincoln's ear) NO MORE BUBBLE WRAP, LINCOLN! LISA POPPED ALL OF IT!

Lisa: (gets up) Oh, sure! Wicked Lisa popped all of your silly bubble wrap with his rancorous rump! (to the customers) Hehe, a bit of a restocking problem, folks. Uhm, I'll just check with our supplier! (she, Lincoln and Lisa enter their house)

Leni: But I don't know how to dance, Linky!

Lincoln: Get the rest of that bubble wrap out of your shed, brainless! Hurry! (he forced Leni to Lola and Lana's room)

Leni: Hi guys.

Lola: You don't belong here, mindless beauty! Get lost!

Leni: Lola, wait! (Lola kicks Leni out of their room) No fair! Why does Lola always kicks me out when I want to talk to her.

Lincoln: Who the dang heck does she think she is? (Lisa cautioning him) Look out. I'll get the dang bubble wrap.

Lincoln worms his way to the twins room. Shortly thereafter, the sounds of a beat-down are heard before Lincoln is thrown out the same way as Leni.

Lola: Read the sign, worthless. (she points to a sign with some tongs. The sign reads "Lola$ Rich Club. Member$ Only.") See? Lola's Rich Club. Members only!

Lana: Commoners can be so droll. Isn't that right, Lola?

Lola: Pay no heed to the trash, Lana. (they chortle) Ta ta. (Lola and Lana goes back to their room, leaving Lincoln, Leni and Lisa alone)

Lisa: My, how dramatic! Seems Lola's role playing using their imaginations. Why, their untutored rendition of an opulent lifestyle is absolutely charming!

Lincoln: TRASH?! Where those dang twins get off having a 'rich club'? I'm the head honcho of rich around here!

An idea strikes Lincoln.

Lincoln: If they want rich, we will show them rich! (he snaps his fingers)

Leni: Oh, boy! (he hugs Lincoln) Nobody knows nothing like Linky.

Lincoln: I'm so rich, they call me Lincoln LoudRich!

Lisa: Unpremeditated creativity. What a splendid way to spend an afternoon!

Scene #2

Lola and Lana take drinks from a tray. A male plush doll dressed like a butler is propped up so that it looks like he's serving Lola and Lana.

Lana: Thanks, Ned. That'll be all. You appreciate us. That is, unless Countess Lola requires a top-up.

Lola: (taking a sip from her drink) That's enough for me, thank you. I'll just buy the company, as I'm quite lucky girl.

Lana: (chortling) Oh, you're simply too sublime! (Leni and Lisa appears)

Leni: Guess who's back! The richiest rich guy to rich around the rich, Lincoln LoudRich! (Lincoln appears)

Lana: Did you just hear anything, Countess?

Lola: Not a peep, master Lana.

Lana: Silly me, it must have been your jewelry rattling. (they both laugh)

Lola: When will they learn?

Lola and Lana move on to their yacht club, which is really a pair of toy boats floating in a kiddie pool.

Lana: Just ignore the riff-raff, Countess. Our yacht's about to cross the finish line!

Lola: That's richer than I am! (they laugh happily)

Scene #3

Lincoln, Leni and Lisa are sitting on the couch in living room. Lisa is thinking of something.

Lincoln: Think, Lincoln. Think.

Leni: Are you thinking something about the new plan?

Lincoln: Yeah. I know how we can become members! We'll dress up as grandparents. Grandparents are rich in experience and have a wealth of wisdom.

Leni: Totes! I like that plan!

Lisa: I agree with Leni!

Lola welcomes to her friends.

Lola: I'm glad you could come.

Winston: (entering the club looking sharp) I would not missed it for the world, future girlfriend.

Roxanne: Hi, Lola.

Lola: Hi, Roxanne. How are you doing today?

Roxanne: All good and yourself?

Lola: Fantastic, thanks. Ready to party?

Roxanne: You bet, royalty queen!

Leni: Lola's friends are really totes fascinating.

Lisa: Well, it seems Lola's rich club isn't as exclusive as we thought.

Lincoln: We're joining that club.

Scene #4

The Club is playing music.

Roxanne: Over to you, Winston.

Winston: Countess Lola?

Winston's friend: This polo stuff's hard on a guy's fancy duds, huh? Good thing we do not care, 'cause we're rich!

Everybody laughs. Lincoln is in a chariot, a rich man of Roman times.

Lincoln: The name's LoudMcRich! How do you do? We're all well-to-do!

Lola's friends say nothing, stunned by Lincoln, Leni and Lisa audacity. Lola approaches.

Lola: Ahem. May I see your invitations, thank you.

Lisa: Invitations?

Lincoln: Invitation?

Leni: Does my fashion count?

Lincoln: Yeah. But, they don't have invitations!

Lola: Butt out, you freaks!

Lincoln: No way, Lola. We're staying here!

Leni: No dress, non-fashion shoes, no service!

Lola: Oh, no you're not! (she is about to beat them up)

Lisa: Oh dear. Lincoln, I think it's best we admit to defeat and retreat to our catchpenny status in life!

Winston steps into Lola's path.

Winston: Countess Lola, wait!

Lola: What?

Winston: You can't pulverize your siblings. They're dressed perfectly.

Lola: I guess you're right, Winston!

Winston: Gentlemen, we've discussed your credentials and agreed.

Lola: You three will make fine new members to our club.

Lola's friends are surprised, Lincoln and Leni are happy, except Lisa.

Lincoln: Sure was nice of them to throw in these clothes, huh guys? (Lisa and Leni nods)

Lincoln is now dressed like butler. Leni and Lisa is now dress.

Lisa: Silly me, I've gone and left my hurdy-gurdy at home. Don't forget your hat, Lincoln.

Somebody tugs on a rope tied to Lincoln's leg.

Lisa: You forgot your hat again. (someone tugs a rope tied to Lisa waist)

Leni: They're out!

Scene #5

Lincoln lands in front of Lola.

Lola: Mr. LoudRich. Glad for you dropping by.

Lincoln: Fancy paging system you've got there.

Lola: My sidekick Winston and I have a task for someone of your upbringing.

Winston: Yes, Mr. LoudRich. I've become bored with this spot, and urgently need you to carry me to that spot. (he points to the pond at the other end of the garden)

Lincoln: Well, after all, we rich folks should stick together. (Lola and Winston giggle) (to the viewers) I just learned something today. Being rich ain't that different from being a two-bit servant!

Lincoln, Leni and Lisa laugh.

**The End**


	8. Sir Loud a Lot

**Parody of the episode: Stiff Upper Ed**

Scene #1

Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach are standing around, having conversation.

Lincoln: (offscreen) Better hurry, because no one can resist popping bubble wrap!

Lincoln's friends: Huh? (They come to the register where Lincoln, Leni and Lucy are working)

Lucy: Our high-in-quality recycled bubble wrap can provide infinite moments of amusement! Shall I demonstrate?

Lucy grabs a bubble and strains to pop it. She gets it almost to the bursting point before she gives up.

Lucy: Well, for goodness sakes!

Lincoln: So who's first? Liam?

Liam: Me? Okay, Louds. (he takes off two coins out from his pocket) Let Liam have a go.

Rusty: I want to try it too, Lincoln!

Clyde: Me three!

Zach: Me four!

Lincoln's friends hold out money.

Lincoln: Leni! Bubble wrap! Come on!

Lincoln: (he is grabbed by Leni and he gets annoyed) What's your problem?

Leni: Sssh. (she moves to whisper in Lincoln's ear) NO MORE BUBBLE WRAP, LINCOLN! LISA POPPED ALL OF IT!

Lucy: (gets up) Oh, sure! Wicked Lucy popped all of your silly bubble wrap with his rancorous rump! (to the customers) Hehe, a bit of a restocking problem, folks. Uhm, I'll just check with our supplier! (she, Lincoln and Leni enter their house)

Leni: But I don't know how to dance, Linky!

Lincoln: Get the rest of that bubble wrap out of your shed, brainless! Hurry! (he forced Leni to Lola and Lana's room)

Leni: Hi guys.

Lola: You don't belong here, mindless beauty! Get lost!

Leni: Lola, wait! (Lola kicks Leni out of their room) No fair! Why does Lola always kicks me out when I want to talk to her.

Lincoln: Who the dang heck does she think she is? (Lucy cautioning him) Look out. I'll get the dang bubble wrap.

Lincoln worms his way to the twins room. Shortly thereafter, the sounds of a beat-down are heard before Lincoln is thrown out the same way as Leni.

Lola: Read the sign, worthless. (she points to a sign with some tongs. The sign reads "Lola$ Rich Club. Member$ Only.") See? Lola's Rich Club. Members only!

Lana: Commoners can be so droll. Isn't that right, Lola?

Lola: Pay no heed to the trash, Lana. (they chortle) Ta ta. (Lola and Lana goes back to their room, leaving Lincoln, Leni and Lucy alone)

Lucy: My, how dramatic! Seems Lola's role playing using their imaginations. Why, their untutored rendition of an opulent lifestyle is absolutely charming!

Lincoln: TRASH?! Where those dang twins get off having a 'rich club'? I'm the head honcho of rich around here!

An idea strikes Lincoln.

Lincoln: If they want rich, we will show them rich! (he snaps his fingers)

Leni: Oh, boy! (he hugs Lincoln) Nobody knows nothing like Linky.

Lincoln: I'm so rich, they call me Lincoln LoudRich!

Lucy: Unpremeditated creativity. What a splendid way to spend an afternoon!

Scene #2

Lola and Lana take drinks from a tray. A male plush doll dressed like a butler is propped up so that it looks like he's serving Lola and Lana.

Lana: Thanks, Ned. That'll be all. You appreciate us. That is, unless Countess Lola requires a top-up.

Lola: (taking a sip from her drink) That's enough for me, thank you. I'll just buy the company, as I'm quite lucky girl.

Lana: (chortling) Oh, you're simply too sublime! (Leni and Lucy appears)

Leni: Guess who's back! The richiest rich guy to rich around the rich, Lincoln LoudRich! (Lincoln appears)

Lana: Did you just hear anything, Countess?

Lola: Not a peep, master Lana.

Lana: Silly me, it must have been your jewelry rattling. (they both laugh)

Lola: When will they learn?

Lola and Lana move on to their yacht club, which is really a pair of toy boats floating in a kiddie pool.

Lana: Just ignore the riff-raff, Countess. Our yacht's about to cross the finish line!

Lola: That's richer than I am! (they laugh happily)

Scene #3

Lincoln, Leni and Lucy are sitting on the couch in living room. Lisa is thinking of something.

Lincoln: Think, Lincoln. Think.

Leni: Are you thinking something about the new plan?

Lincoln: Yeah. I know how we can become members! We'll dress up as grown ups. Grown ups are rich in experience and have a wealth of wisdom.

Leni: Totes! I like that plan!

Lucy: I agree.

Lola welcomes to her friends.

Lola: I'm glad you could come.

Winston: (entering the club looking sharp) I would not missed it for the world, future girlfriend.

Roxanne: Hi, Lola.

Lola: Hi, Roxanne. How are you doing today?

Roxanne: All good and yourself?

Lola: Fantastic, thanks. Ready to party?

Roxanne: You bet, royalty queen!

Leni: Lola's friends are really totes fascinating.

Lucy: Well, it seems Lola's rich club isn't as exclusive as we thought.

Lincoln: We're joining that club.

Scene #4

The Club is playing music.

Roxanne: Over to you, Winston.

Winston: Countess Lola?

Winston's friend: This polo stuff's hard on a guy's fancy duds, huh? Good thing we do not care, 'cause we're rich!

Everybody laughs. Lincoln is in a chariot, a rich man of Roman times.

Lincoln: The name's LoudMcRich! How do you do? We're all well-to-do!

Lola's friends say nothing, stunned by Lincoln, Leni and Lucy audacity. Lola approaches.

Lola: Ahem. May I see your invitations, thank you.

Lucy: Invitations?

Lincoln: Invitation?

Leni: Does my fashion count?

Lincoln: Yeah. But, they don't have invitations!

Lola: Butt out, you freaks!

Lincoln: No way, Lola. We're staying here!

Leni: No dress, non-fashion shoes, no service!

Lola: Oh, no you're not! (she is about to beat them up)

Lucy: Oh dear. Lincoln, I think it's best we admit to defeat and retreat to our catchpenny status in life!

Winston steps into Lola's path.

Winston: Countess Lola, wait!

Lola: What?

Winston: You can't pulverize your siblings. They're dressed perfectly.

Lola: I guess you're right, Winston!

Winston: Gentlemen, we've discussed your credentials and agreed.

Lola: You three will make fine new members to our club.

Lola's friends are surprised, Lincoln and Leni are happy, except Lucy.

Lincoln: Sure was nice of them to throw in these clothes, huh guys? (Leni and Lucy nods)

Lincoln is now dressed like butler. Leni and Lisa is now dress.

Lucy: Silly me, I've gone and left my hurdy-gurdy at home. Don't forget your hat, Lincoln.

Somebody tugs on a rope tied to Lincoln's leg.

Lucy: You forgot your hat again. (someone tugs a rope tied to Lucy waist)

Leni: They're out!

Scene #5

Lincoln lands in front of Lola.

Lola: Mr. LoudRich. Glad for you dropping by.

Lincoln: Fancy paging system you've got there.

Lola: My sidekick Winston and I have a task for someone of your upbringing.

Winston: Yes, Mr. LoudRich. I've become bored with this spot, and urgently need you to carry me to that spot. (he points to the pond at the other end of the garden)

Lincoln: Well, after all, we rich folks should stick together. (Lola and Winston giggle) (to the viewers) I just learned something today. Being rich ain't that different from being a two-bit servant!

Lincoln, Leni and Lucy laugh.

**The End**


	9. Momma's Little Loud

**Parody of the episode: Momma's Little Ed**

Scene #1

Leni and Luan are practicing jokes.

Luan: Why did Lincoln threw the butter out of the window?

Leni: Ummm...because he doesn't like butter?

Luan: No silly! It's not he doesn't like butter. It's Lincoln wanted to see the butterfly.

Leni and Luan laugh as Lincoln walks in.

Lincoln: What's going on in here, guys?

Luan: Nothing.

Leni is dressed up as a clown. She squeeze her nose to make the honking sound.

Luan: *laughs* Good one, Leni.

Lincoln: Can you two try to not goof off? I'm almost done my homework.

A noise comes from the kitchen. Leni and Luan enter to see Lincoln doing his homework. While Lincoln is finishing his homework, Luan appears next to him

Lincoln: (seeing Luan next to her) YIKES! What's your problem?

Luan: I surprised you, didn't I?

Lincoln: (turns to viewers) Household tasks are not just for people. And if you must know, I was asked to fix the curtains just like my mom said. Everybody should start their day by completing the tasks set upon them by their parents.

Luan: (after watching Lincoln check for several seconds) Are you getting bored, Leni? Because I'm ready to get– (she sees a note on bun-bun) Oh grape. What's this one say? 'Dear Lincoln, stop hyperventilating because the toilet is clogged again.'

An idea suddenly hits her, and she literally sees Lincoln as the perfect sucker for one of her pranks.

Luan: If chores is what our brother wants, it's chores what he gets. Nothing like a little blue to spark up the day. (she holds up two notes) See? This is Mommy's note, and my exact copy. (It is easy to see the difference) Pretty good, huh? He'll never tell the difference!

Leni: That is totes lame, Luan. (she writes her own note)

Luan: And you're becoming a good eye, right, Ms. Perfecto?

Leni: Totes to compare. (Luan compares the original with Leni's forgery)

Luan: Will you ever cease to impress me, Leni?

Leni: Yes, I do.

Lincoln is checking a list of sticky notes. He enters the kitchen, where his sisters are waiting nonchalantly.

Lincoln: Ready when you are.

Luan: Oh, Lincoln, you're slipping, because you missed one. (she points to a note by a vacuum)

Lincoln: Dear Lincoln, do the vacuum for me. Love, Mom?

Behind him, Leni and Luan giggles.

Lincoln: Oh charlie horse. I hope this is clean. (he starts vacuuming) Well, um, Mother knows best. Yes indeedy.

Luan: (to Leni) Are you seeing what I'm seeing? He did it!

Leni: How totes is that?

Luan: Sap, Leni. Sap. (they laugh)

Lincoln: This house is completely clean.

Leni: But, Linky, a note I see there. (a note is stuck to a suit)

Lincoln: Father's suit! How could I have missed this one?

Luan: Yeah, Captain Obvious. What's up with you? Trying to bail out on your chores?

Lincoln: Dear Lincoln... (he trails off) Oh charlie horse.

Scene #2

Liam is shaving the sheeps.

Liam: You good, little buddy. Liam's eyes sting with your beauty. Ah, Liam is good. (he hears a pig squealing) Onkie? Have you eaten my sandwich again?

Lincoln has dressed Onkie in the suit.

Lincoln: Well, Onkie, as strange as this you maybe ever see, you do look fantastic. (Onkie licks him)

Leni: (picking up the pig) Cutie!

Luan: This is too comical!

Lincoln: Comical? What do you mean comical?

Luan: Onkie's comical. Um, he looks like a funny pig! *laughs*

Leni: Yeah, more like all the piggies jumping on the bed!

Liam: Hello, Louds. (Leni lowers the pig to reveal an unsmiling Liam.) Why do you spoil Onkie with this obvious suit? It will only lead him to search for a life as an airline steward.

Leni: Obvious suit, right?

Liam: Speak to Liam.

Luan: Yeah, Lincoln. Speak to Rolf. (Lincoln goes to Liam)

Lincoln: Oh, there you are, Onkie! Don't call me crazy, but it was a chore, if you will. A handwritten request by Father. We communicate through sticky notes.

Liam: Liam respects your vow to uphold the Sticky Note of Elders, yet– (he puts on a giant hammer hat) You must be punished.

Lincoln: (looking sacred) What's that suppose to meam, Liam?

Liam: The hat of discipline. Do you live in evil place? (he brings it down on Lincoln) I forgive you.

Lincoln: Thanks, Liam.

Liam: Don't mention it, dude.

Luan: Hey, Lincoln! Look! We found another chore note! (he holds a measuring cup out to Lincoln)

Lincoln: This is absurd, Luan! What is come over Mother and Father?

Luan: You need to read and do what the note says, Lincoln, don't be a coward.

Scene #3

In Lori and Leni's room, Lori is texting Bobby.

Lincoln: Hi Lori. (Lori stops texting Bobby)

Lori: What do you want twerp?

Lincoln: Could I trouble for a cup of sugar, please?

Lori: No, I'm very busy texting Boo-Boo Bear.

Lincoln: C'mon Lori.

Lori: That's it! I'm gonna turn you into human pretzel!

Luan: (watching behind him) This is better than comical.

Lincoln: Lori, please! Don't turn me into human pretzel! Anything but that!

Luan: And I thought today was gonna be a write-off. *laughs* Get it? (Leni grabs her arm and defends Lincoln)

Leni: Not so fast, Lori. You can't turn Lincoln into human pretzel. Because if you do, we lose him forever.

Lori: You're dang right, I should not turn Lincoln into human pretzel. (she feels bad)

Luan: C'mon Lincoln. Let's get back to business.

Scene #4

Luan is in TV room laughing.

Luan: Lincoln, you should have seen the look on your face! It was so ripe!

Lincoln: (cleaning his face) This is so out of dang control, Luan! Our Mom and Dad requests have become unsound! It's as though they were written by someone other than my parents!

Luan: Nah. Couldn't be. It was them, alright. Who knows that the next sticky note will say.

Lincoln: I guess you're right, Luan. Ssh! Did you hear that? Distress is knocking on my door! Listen. Could it be? IT'S THE STICKY NOTES OF THE APOCALYPSE! We can't go outside yet. There's only one solution. I will just move in with one of you.

Leni: Move in with me! Move in with me!

Luan: Yeah, fashionista could use some company.

Leni: We can be like a group and share the same bathroom.

Lincoln looks disgusted.

Lincoln: Great idea Leni, that's nice. But I'll stay with Luan.

Luan: Lincoln, wait! It was all a big joke! Me and Leni–well, mostly Leni, I just watched–wrote those silly sticky notes! Funny, huh?

Lincoln: Reality check. I think we can recognize our own parents' handwriting, Luan.

Leni is seeing through nothing. She is daydreaming.

Lincoln: (starting a vacuum cleaner) We can share the air, Leni.

Scene #5

It takes place after they finish their chores. They getting ready for bed.

Luan: Nice and comfortable there. (Lincoln is sleeping on the left, Leni is sleeping in the middle and Luan is sleeping on the right)

Lincoln: Goodnight, Luan.

Luan: Goodnight, Lincoln. Goodnight, Leni.

Leni: Good night, guys.

**The End**


	10. Dear Loud

**Remake based on the episode: Dear Ed**

**Original version: ** s/13047396/7/Loud-Loudd-n-Louder

Outside the Loud House, Lincoln, Leni and Lola are all searching for hidden treasure. Lincoln was using a metal detector.

Lola: Hey Lincoln, what exactly is this treasure we're looking for?

Lincoln: I'm not sure. But our elderly relative Pop Pop had informed me about something he buried around here for his time capsule.

Leni: Oh totes. Pop Pop always gives us cool stuff.

Just then, Lincoln's detector starting beeping.

Lincoln: My detector has detected something! (he took a stick and drew an X on the ground) I've marked the exact position of where to excavate.

Leni: Excavate?

Lola: He needs you to dig Leni.

Leni: Ok. Whatever you say, Lols. (she started digging with her shovel rapidly)

Lola: What an blonde.

Leni digged a hole that was large enough for her to spot the treasure.

Leni: I see something shiny guys.

Lola: Well, What is it?

Leni found the item. It was a gold denture.

Leni: Dentures? That's the big treasure?

Lincoln inspected it.

Lincoln: I believe this is gold paint. This is not worth anything.

Just then, Lincoln's best friend Clyde walked over holding Mr. Coconuts.

Clyde: Hi guys.

Lincoln: Hi Clyde.

Lola: What the heck are you doing with Mr. Coconuts? Did you steal him from Luan again?

Clyde: Heck, no. Luan got into a argument with him. He said Luan should pass him on to someone else.

Lincoln: Luan do realize he is a toy dummy, right?

Lola: He was more than that to her. He was her friend. I'm gonna check on her, if she's ok.

Lola left. Clyde noticed Lincoln with the dentures.

Clyde: Nice dentures.

Lincoln: Want them?

Inside, Lincoln, Leni and Lola Lola walked upstairs.

Leni: Hey guys, somethings wrong with Luan. She won't tell me any jokes. Did she ever give up again?

Lola: No, Leni. Luan currently broke up with Mr. Coconuts.

Leni: That's horrible.

Lola thought of something.

Lola: Wait Leni, I got an idea.

In Luna and Luan's room, a sadness Luan is sitting on her bean bag chair drawing art of Mr. Coconuts. Leni knocks on the door.

Luan: Come in. (Leni comes in, Lincoln and Lola is watching her)

Leni: Hi Luan, can I talk to you?

Luan: Yeah sure. I guess I need someone to chat to.

Leni sat on Luna's bed.

Luan: Do you want to bake a pie?

Leni: Luan, you must feel left out without Mr. Coconuts. (she ignores Luan's question) You guys got along so much.

Luan: I'm f-fine without him.

Leni: You should totes get a new friend at the friend store.

Luan: Friend store, like what?

Leni dragged her sister out of the room. In the twins' room, Lincoln was helping Lola with her plan. She got some of her own toys.

Lola: Thanks for helping me Lincoln.

Lincoln: Don't mention it. Lucy and Luan both have a need to interact with inanimate objects. It's really quite normal. Sometimes it helps us with a lack of confidence or social phobias.

Leni and Luan were entering twins' room.

Luan: Leni, this is the twins' room.

Leni: Luan's here Lola.

Lola: Hey Luan, it's looks like you need a new friend. At Lincoln and Lola's friend store, your new friend is caution chosen by our master matchmaker Lori.

Luan: If you can set me up with a new bud who I'll be joy with, I'll bake you guys a pie.

Lola: Deal!

Lincoln: Luan, after thinking it through I have found your ideal match. (he takes out a toy dummy that he ever made himself as a girl) Linka, meet Luan. Luan, meet Linka.

Luan greets the dummy now. She held her.

Luan: Hello Linka.

Linka: (controlled by Luan) Hey Luan, I like your ponytail and your hair. (Lincoln gave her a best voice since she was fancy)

Luan: I like your dress.

Lola: Well, What'd you know? Looks like you two would get along just amazing. You two should get better acquainted.

Luan: Ok. But, I can't tell you some puns.

Luan is walking down with her new dummy.

Leni: You know, he looks kinda cool.

Lincoln: I agree with you, Leni.

Lola: Me too.

Meanwhile, Clyde was at his house having a play date with Mr. Coconuts. There was a completely silent until-

Clyde: Excuse me? Did you speak to me?

Mr. Coconuts was just staring at him. This was uncomfortable. Clyde looked around nervously before texting.

At the Loud House, Luan was going to play badminton with Linka.

Luan: Why did the duck cross the road? To steal a job from a chicken. (she and Linka groaned)

Luan and Linka: You've got some big beaver teeth.

Luan: My teeth are not that big.

Lincoln, Leni and Lola came to watch Luan play badminton with Lane.

Luan: Oh hey guys.

Lola: Hey Luan. We came to watch you play a round of badminton with your new playmate. Also, we'd like a blueberry.

Lincoln and Leni: Yeah!

Lincoln, Leni and Lola sat down in their chair. Luan put Linka on the other side of the net as she was holding her racquet.

Leni: Wow. Lane is pretty totes awesome for a dummy.

Lola: Are you alright, Luan?

Luan had a bump on her head.

Luan: Ow. That hurt. Look what Loki did. I don't like him. He didn't laugh at my jokes and he's way mature than me.

Lincoln: Guess we should find your different friend.

Leni: I have a childhood puppet that Luan might like.

Lola: Great idea, Leni. And then we can have that pie.

Leni: Follow me, guys.

Leni led her siblings to her room.

Leni looked under and bed, tossing out various items such as shoes, boxes, a puppet, and old magazines. She then found what she was looking for. It was a doll with purple hair and a dress.

Leni: Here it is. My mannequin puppet.

Lincoln: Leni, it's a doll.

Leni: I'd still use her as a puppet though.

Lola noticed a real puppet that Leni tossed out.

Lola: Wait, what how about this one?

Lola picked it up. It was a Dalmatian dog puppet with a collar and bow.

Leni: Oh, that's Samantha.

Lola: What do you think Luan?

Luan: It's cool. She's cute but she looks a little too high classy for me.

Lola: Do not judge her before you get to know her. A dog is woman's best friend after all. After that man that is. You will hey along just fine.

Leni: But do be careful, she's a bit of a biter.

Lola: Ok, you two need some quality time alone. We'll be outside.

Lincoln, Leni and Lola went out of the room. Lola closed the door.

Lincoln: I wonder how this is going well.

Suddenly, they heard Luan screaming.

Leni: Sounds like they're getting along.

They opened the door and saw Luan on the ground and the dog puppet biting and tugging on her ponytail.

She was being controlled by Luan, of course.

Luan: Ah! Down girl down! She is mad I tell you, mad!

Lola: I do not understand it.

Lincoln: Luan needs to pick her own friend.

Lola: You dang right Linky. She needs someone she'll be interested in. I know just what to do.

Soon, Lincoln, Leni and Lola had set up a little get together party for Luan where she could make a new friend. Lincoln led Luan to the basement where the get together was happening. Luan saw their sign.

Lori: Here we are Luan.

Luan: Friends for life get together? (she read)

Lincoln: Yeah. It sounds like the festivities have already begun. (she could hear rock music playing)

She went downstairs and the music was pretty loud. Lola was wearing a party hat and tie and Leni was wearing a party hat and bow tie.

Lincoln: LOLA! The music's too loud! Turn it down!

Lola: What? Oh.

Lincoln: I could have sworn that was Luna playing that lousy guitar.

Luan came down nervously.

Lola: Welcome to the Par-tay Luan! Relax shy one, this shindig is all for you. Go ahead and have fun. Check out those cool friends. (she pointed to a group of toy dummies and puppets in the back)

Some of them sitting on a couch.

Luan: Why are they all staring at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth?

Lola: Maybe it's the size of your teeth. Just follow Lori and Leni. They'll liven up this party.

Lola went over to them.

Lola: Quit standing around. Go and dance. Break the ice. Let's boogie!

Leni: But all the ice has melted. (she was looking inside the punch bowl) Just go dance with someone. (she went over to find a friend)

Lola pushed Lincoln over.

Lola: Go on Lincoln.

Lincoln starts dancing.

Leni was dancing with a blonde dummy wearing a robe.

Leni: You have beautiful hair.

The hair fell off.

Leni: Oh. It's a wig. Sorry. (she put it back on him)

Lola: You go Leni. (she looked at Luan) Leni just made a new friend.

Luan: I miss Mr. Coconuts.

Lincoln was dancing with a basketball player dummy.

Lincoln: You're not exactly guy I wanted to dance with.

Lincoln: (controlling the dummy) Same to you bro.

Luan walked past her sisters who were dancing with their "friends" and went over to the find on herself. She walked to a dummy with a baseball cap.

Luan: W-Would you like to d-dance with me?

In Luan's mind, the dummy said "Maybe later."

Luan: Oh. Ok.

In Luan's mind, the puppet said "Wanna dance?"

Luan: Dance? But I though-

In Luan's mind, the dummy wearing the baseball cap said "Don't you like me Luan?"

Luan: Yes, I like you too.

Luan's vision began to waver as she saw all the dummies and puppets talking to her. Luan was getting more tense. "Too many friends!"

She made a run for it upstairs but Lola stopped her.

Luan: There Luan, relax. Don't be a party pooper. This party's just getting starred.

Just then, the rest of the siblings came down and so did Lincoln's best friend Clyde, who was invited when Lincoln told her about the get together.

Luna: It's party time. (she yelled as came with her guitar) Time to rock out!

Lynn: Cool party. Check out the snacks.

Lucy: Wicked!

Lana: Cool!

Lisa: This music is my jam! (she is dancing with Lily)

Lily: Poo poo.

Lisa: I hope there's chocolate.

Clyde is dancing with Mr. Coconuts.

Most of the siblings were dancing.

Luna: Time to bust a move Clyde.

Clyde: There you go, Mr. Coconuts! (he threw Mr. Coconuts next to Luan)

Luan saw him.

Luan: Mr. Coconuts?

Luna was playing guitar.

Lola: Luna, we already got the music.

Luna: Let's put more music.

Luna played her guitar loudly with her amp, blasting Lola into Leni.

Leni: Do you wanna dance Linky? (she grabbed Lincoln by the arms and spun him around)

Leni let go causing him to crash into wall. Luan was holding Mr. Coconuts as the two were silent. Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Clyde, Lynn, Luna and Lori formed a conga line.

Lana: All aboard the conga line express.

Mr. Coconuts: (controlled by Luan) Luan, I really missed you. I'm really sorry about that arguement we had.

Luan: I'm sorry too buddy. Let's be friends again!

Lola: This party is out of control.

Leni: Ooh! Let me in on that dang conga line!

Leni ran over a lamp causing her to bump into Lincoln and Lola and they all lost their balance and crashed into conga line.

Everyone (except Luan) fell down.

Lori: Ow, that hurt! I think we had enough partying for one day.

Luna: I agree with you, Lori. No more music.

Lincoln: (sighs) I think my strategies are crushed.

The other siblings talked amongst themselves saying they had different things to do now for except for Lincoln, Leni and Luan. The others gone. Lola was left alone and saw Luan with Mr. Coconuts.

Lola: Luan, you got your sidekick back.

Luan: Yeah, Thanks Lola. You earned it. Here's your pie.

Lola: Aww, Thanks Luan. (she and Luan hug each other)

Just then, they listening to disco music and saw Clyde was wearing sunglasses and Leni was doing spaghetti dance.

Clyde: Everybody's doing it! Bouncy (3x). Oowhie! (4x).

Luan: Pardon me Lola, this is me and Mr. Coconuts' song. (she joins the boogie)

Lola: (happy mood) Well, time to boogie, Let's rock!

Lincoln, Leni, Lola, Luan and Clyde were all dancing to the awesome music. But Leni being a klutz, knocked the others down while she is dancing.

Lola: Dang it Leni!

**The End**


End file.
